


stronger than weak

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if taekwoon had felt anxious that morning, the reward of hakyeon's touch on his skin is enough to make him forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stronger than weak

Taekwoon’s fingers shake as he sits in the waiting room of the small clinic, his eyes settling on nothing for longer than a couple of seconds as he tries to calm his racing heart. He attempts to smooth down his black pants and wipe his hands from the imaginary sweat at the same time, but it only works so much to keep him breathing evenly.

“Jung Taekwoon?” comes a woman’s voice from one of the doors across the room, and Taekwoon’s head snaps up so fast the sudden pressure indicates he might have pulled a muscle in his neck. The woman’s face is kind, and it helps Taekwoon to let out a little, shaky sigh. 

“Doctor Lee is waiting for you in his office. Second door down the hall, take a right.”

Taekwoon nods in understanding and takes one step after the other into the corridor that leads down the hall. He really wants to run away, leave as fast as he can; his flight instinct is so heightened that he can feel that heavy lump in his chest inching lower and lower into his abdomen the farther he walks, the pressure making him want to gag. He pictures Hakyeon in his mind, his smile and his encouraging words seem to ring in his ears — it’s only a job interview at the local veterinary clinic, he tries to tell himself. It’s nothing to be anxious about. People have done this thousand of times.

Only that, as Taekwoon finds himself standing in front of the door with the label “Dr. Lee Jinki”, his heart is beating so fast and his fingers are shaking almost too hard to grab the door handle, and it feels as if he’s more anxious than he’s ever been in his entire life.

 

When he hears the front door of the apartment open, Taekwoon finally moves in his spot on the couch, knees drawn up to his chest and arms slung around his legs. He got home a couple of hours ago after the interview, and he felt exhausted and dried up, all of his energy completely sucked out of him. He hasn’t moved for what feels like hours now, his neck a little sore and his right leg numb. But the sound of Hakyeon shuffling in the hallway coming back from work, hanging up his coat and slipping out of his shoes has Taekwoon attentive, eyes locked on the corner to the living room.

“Taekwoonie,” he can hear Hakyeon’s voice coo out before he even sees him, and the sound takes every last remnant of uneasiness out of Taekwoon’s body. “Taekwoonie, how was your day?”

Hakyeon’s head pokes around the corner of the hallway with twinkling eyes and a smile so bright on his face that Taekwoon has to blink a couple of times before he answers. He remembers the anxiety from the morning, but it’s barely a dull memory now that Hakyeon’s around.

“Alright, I— I got the job,” he mumbles into his knees, watching Hakyeon step closer and closer to him until he’s towering above, leaning down for a soft welcome home kiss. Taekwoon pecks his lips happily, the touch soothing his sore muscles on his neck.

“What? I couldn’t hear you,” Hakyeon says softly, fingers carding through Taekwoon’s hair. It makes Taekwoon relax further, and he leans a little into the touch before replying, louder this time.

“I… somehow got the job.” He feels a little embarrassed as he words it out, the incredulity of the interview not having been a complete disaster still present in his mind — it had seemed like Dr. Lee was a lot more understanding than Taekwoon had anticipated, and they were even able to talk comfortably after only a few minutes. Taekwoon still thinks he’s been lucky, nothing more.

But Hakyeon’s eyes brighten at the words, his smile growing into a grin, and he leans in to get another kiss from Taekwoon lips.

“That’s amazing, baby! I know you’d do well,” he whispers into Taekwoon’s ear as he sits down next to him, pulling Taekwoon into a soft embrace. “You were so scared this morning, I wished I could help you somehow.”

“You did,” Taekwoon says into Hakyeon’s shoulder as Hakyeon’s hand pats his hair softly. The news feel so much better with Hakyeon around, so much more real and actually true, and Taekwoon can’t help the sudden wave of excitement at the thought of working together with and nursing animals back to health.

“I should’ve done more,” Hakyeon says in a thoughtful tone, and he leans back a little to be able to look at Taekwoon. “You did so well, Taekwoonie.”

Taekwoon’s cheek blush at the words, his eyes never leaving Hakyeon’s. It’s this part that has made him pull through to the end, Hakyeon’s sweet words and the praise he earns after having done well. It makes his heart beat faster and a warmth spread in his chest, and Taekwoon feels a tingling spreading through to his fingertips. He’s happy he’s succeeded, and it’s another surge of confidence that he’s unraveled.

“Can you… kiss me again?” Taekwoon asks with a little smile on his face. Hakyeon laughs and complies, and the feeling of his lips against Taekwoon’s is all Taekwoon needs to feel completely safe. 

The kiss is soft, unhurried, and Taekwoon feels like he could drown in it all — Hakyeon’s scent, his touch, his warmth. He pulls Hakyeon closer, and he can feel Hakyeon’s fingers still tangling through his hair, a silent, ongoing praise. Taekwoon shudders at the thought, his bottom lip prickling where Hakyeon’s tongue swipes over it, and he can’t help but let out a soft whine.

“Why don’t you,” Hakyeon starts in between kisses, “wait for me in the bedroom?” The proposition is more of a request, and there are goosebumps rising on Taekwoon’s skin at the implications of Hakyeon’s words. He nods, entangling himself from Hakyeon and standing up, off of the couch. Hakyeon is close behind him, hands possessive on Taekwoon’s hips as he walks through the apartment and the hallway to the bedroom, and Taekwoon can hear his heartbeat rushing in his ears.

“I’ll be right there, okay?” Hakyeon smiles, pecking Taekwoon’s lips as Taekwoon opens the bedroom door before disappearing in the direction of the bathroom. Taekwoon looks after him for a couple of seconds before he walks inside the room, the silence doing nothing to calm his heart.

As Taekwoon sits on the bed, he can feel himself tremble, but this time it’s a lot different from this morning; he can feel the excitement rising in his chest, the anticipation sending adrenaline through his veins. He’s always liked sex with Hakyeon best when he’s earned it, Hakyeon being so much more attentive and caring when he’s outdone himself. Hakyeon is always amazing in bed, but when Taekwoon’s done well, he gives even more, and just the thought of what’s going to happen makes a little shudder run down Taekwoon’s spine.

When Hakyeon walks into the bedroom, Taekwoon notices the first couple of buttons on his dress shirt already undone, and his hair a little disheveled where Hakyeon has probably run his fingers through it. He looks stunning, Taekwoon notices, and the urge to touch arises in his chest.

Hakyeon walks closer to where Taekwoon is sitting on he bed, motioning for Taekwoon to move up the mattress a little; he does, fingers trembling as his thighs touch Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon’s fingers hook themselves into the hem of Taekwoon’s jeans, his nose running along Taekwoon’s neck. The touch has Taekwoon sigh deeply, closing his eyes as he savours the feeling.

“I’m so proud of you,” Hakyeon whispers against Taekwoon’s skin, the warm breath leaving a ray of goosebumps in its wake. Taekwoon feels himself growing hard already, and he’s both embarrassed and turned on by how little it takes Hakyeon to get him aroused. Hakyeon chuckles a little, pressing his lips to Taekwoon’s throat as he nips and sucks at the skin. There’s a little whine flowing past Taekwoon’s lips, still soft and shy, his fingers grasping the sheets.

Hakyeon’s lips move down, along his neck to the hem of Taekwoon’s shirt, and for a second Taekwoon has to stifle another whine as Hakyeon’s lips leave his skin. It draws a little laugh from Hakyeon, his hands coming up to the hem of Taekwoon’s shirt to move it up and over his head.

“Patience, Taekwoonie. You did so well, I’ll take care of you.” he whispers against Taekwoon’s lips as he presses a kiss to the corner of Taekwoon’s mouth, his fingers unfastening the buttons of Taekwoon’s jeans before he slides them down along with his underwear. Taekwoon feels exposed, the cool air hitting his already heated skin, and he almost wants to cover up; but the look in Hakyeon’s eyes, intense as they trail over Taekwoon’s body, keeps him from moving. 

The moment draws out, and Taekwoon almost wants to beg for Hakyeon to do something, anything, when suddenly Hakyeon’s hands roam over his hips, making Taekwoon jerk into the touch. Before Taekwoon can fully comprehend what’s happening, Hakyeon licks along his pale skin of his chest, tongue dipping into and over every muscle. It feels amazing, Taekwoon’s mind spinning with the attention given to his body. Little noises spill from his lips, and he feels the arousal burn in his veins.

“So good,” Hakyeon praises between little bites along Taekwoon’s sides, making his lover tremble underneath him with every sensation dealt to his body. The words leave an even bigger impression on Taekwoon than the touches, a moan passing his lips and his cock throbbing against Hakyeon’s leg. It earns him a little chuckle and a gentle suck to his nipple, and Taekwoon swears he can already see stars.

“Turn around,” Hakyeon urges him softly then, and the touch of his fingers on Taekwoon’s body as he helps him around burns on Taekwoon’s skin. His heart beats against his ribcage as he perches himself on his forearms, and his ears pick up the sound of a drawer opening — but then suddenly Hakyeon’s lips are on the small of his back, trailing kisses along his backside as he guides Taekoon’s legs to spread. Taekwoon whimpers as he feels Hakyeon’s hands spread his cheeks, feels the cool stickiness of the lube against his opening. He swears he can feel his thighs quiver with anticipation, the need to be filled by Hakyeon, and Taekwoon’s eyes close as one of Hakyeon’s fingers disappears into him up to the knuckle.

“So tight,” Hakyeon chuckles, pressing his lips against the round of Taekwoon’s ass, licking at the skin as he works him open. Taekwoon feels as if his entire breath has been knocked out of his lungs, the feeling of Hakyeon’s tongue tracing pattern against his cheek coupled with the thrusts of his finger in and out of him making his fingers curl into the sheets. He calls out when Hakyeon adds a second finger, the stretch burning slightly but not too much — he’s loosened up enough from a couple of days before. It feels good, though, so good, and Taekwoon is soon to start pushing himself back unto Hakyeon’s fingers.

There’s another sound that Taekwoon doesn’t process until he feels something cool press against his opening, bigger than Hakyeon’s fingers pushing in slowly. Taekwoon opens his eyes to look over his shoulder, catching Hakyeon’s eye as he sees the end of the dildo in his hands, and — oh.

Taekwoon almost cries out when Hakyeon switches on the vibration, the feeling of something big and hard filling him already more than he can handle; the feeling of the vibrator inside of him sends his mind reeling, waves of pleasure ebbing over him as Hakyeon pushes it in and out of him, almost teasing.

“You take it so well, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon coos as he leans over Taekwoon’s back, pressing kisses to his shoulder blades as he fucks him with the toy, “you’ll take my cock even better after this, won’t you, baby?”

Taekwoon nods repeatedly, the prospect of having Hakyeon inside of him making him moan. Hakyeon pushes the vibrator back in then, the angle slightly shifted, and suddenly Taekwoon sees white as the vibrations against his prostate make hot burning pleasure wash over him. He almost chokes on his moan, the feeling so intense he feels his legs give out under him. Hakyeon’s mouth his back to his shoulders, littering them with kisses and licks and whispering sweet words into his ears.

It’s not much longer before Taekwoon comes unto the sheets underneath him without even being touched, Hakyeon’s lips sealing his cries of pleasure in a passionate kiss. Taekwoon can feel his body trembling, his thighs quivering as he lays on his side, mind foggy with the pleasure of his orgasm. He can feel Hakyeon above him, stroking his hair and pressing soft kisses against his temple; Taekwoon feels complete, but there’s something inside him that wants more.

“So pretty,” Hakyeon smiles as Taekwoon blinks his eyes open, mind slowly catching up to reality again. It’s only then that Taekwoon realises that Hakyeon is naked, clothes discarded somewhere in the room. Taekwoon’s eyes trail over Hakyeon’s body, the contrast of their skin making him feel shy, because there is just no way he’s as beautiful as Hakyeon. But Hakyeon kisses those thoughts away, capturing Taekwoon’s lips in a searing and intense kiss — and Taekwoon knows they’re not done yet.

“Spread your legs a little,” Hakyeon whispers as he lays down behind Taekwoon, hands caressing his sides and making tingles spark renewed arousal in Taekwoon’s stomach. So Taekwoon does, one of Hakyeon’s hands coming around his middle to stroke his already once again half hard cock, Hakyeon’s mouth licking and sucking at Taekwoon’s earlobe, leaving little marks along his neck.

Taekwoon’s heart beats rapidly in his chest, the adrenaline rushing through his veins again. He closes his eyes at the sensation of Hakyeon’s hand on him, stroking him with every kiss to his skin, the pleasure slowly starting to pool in his lower body again. He whines, desperate to have Hakyeon inside of him finally, and Hakyeon complies with a bite to his shoulder.

He’s still slick as Hakyeon pushes in, the stretch barely there as he adjusts to having Hakyeon fill him up. It’s a feeling that takes all the exhaustion off of Taekwoon’s body, replacing it with excitement as he feels Hakyeon’s body press close to him, feeling his skin against his. Simply knowing that it’s Hakyeon makes everything so much more intense.

When Hakyeon starts to move it’s slow and languid, the thrusts hard and deep. It makes Taekwoon moan, low and guttural, and he thinks he can never have enough, yearning for more. Hakyeon picks his pace up just a little, on the verge of driving Taekwoon crazy; his free hand roams over Taekwoon’s chest, playing with one of his nipples as his other still strokes Taekwoon’s cock with every thrust of his hips. 

It’s too much, the sensation mingling together and almost drowning Taekwoon in the sweet slow pleasure. The noises spilling from his lips are desperate, high and needy, the breathy moans falling endlessly. It feels like too much and not enough both at once, and Taekwoon thinks he can barely breathe as another wave of pleasure washes over him with another deep thrust of Hakyeon’ ships into him. 

His chest feels like it’s going to burst, the sweet hot pleasure heightening more and more until it becomes almost unbearable. He can hear Hakyeon groan into his ear, the sound low and hot, and Taekwoon shudders, letting escape yet another moan.

“You’re so, so good,” Hakyeon presses out in between thrusts, “so perfect. Taking everything so well, my Taekwoonie.”

The praise, combined with the possessive pronoun are enough to make Taekwoon cry out as he comes yet again, pleasure washing over his trembling limbs. Hakyeon is soon to follow, two or three more deep thrusts into Taekwoon before he comes with a moan, biting down on Taekwoon’s neck, marking him.

They’re both spent, their chests heaving in harmony as the pleasure of their orgasms washes over them, lingering in their fingertips. Taekwoon is the first to move, wriggling himself out of Hakyeon’s grasp. When he turns around, Hakyeon is smiling at him with a tired but sated smile, one of his hands coming up to the back of Taekwoon’s head to pull him in for a sweet kiss.

“I’m really proud of you,” Hakyeon says again, and it makes Taekwoon’s heart beat fast in his chest, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “My veterinarian boyfriend.” he chuckles.

Taekwoon can’t stifle the laugh that’s bubbling up his chest at the words, and he moves back closer to Hakyeon, burying his face in Hakyeon’s chest. The entire anxiety of the morning seems forgotten, and even the expectation of starting work in a week’s time doesn’t seem half so bad anymore.

Especially if this is how he’s going to get rewarded every day he comes back from a long day of work.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request some time from may?? I think ;; I'm so late but here it is bc peoplecoughannacough have been asking


End file.
